Unbroken Bond
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: "Kenapa Naru?"/ "Kenapa kau tega meniduri kekasihku, Brengsek!"/ "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" / "Kenapa diam?"/ "Katakan." / "Karena aku mencintaimu Sabaku Gaara."/ NaruGaa fict/ DLDR


_Buagh._

"Kenapa Naru?"

_Buagh._

Sekali lagi sebuah pukulan kuat melayang ke wajahnya yang masih bergeming.

"Kenapa?"

Namun pemuda berkulit tan itu masih terdiam membiarkan berkali-kali pukulan sang pemuda bersurai merah melayang ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tega meniduri kekasihku, Brengsek!"

_Duag.h_

_Bruk._

Naruto memegang perutnya yang baru saja terkena tendangan telak milik sahabat baiknya. Sedikit meringis merasakannya. Tendangan ketua klub kendo memang tak bisa dianggap remeh walau bukan berarti Naruto tak bisa melawannya.

"Ouch." Naruto menggeram saat tiba-tiba Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pembatas pagar dengan tangan Gaara yang mencengkeram lehernya. Dengan maniks yang seakan hendak membunuhnya hidup-hidup.

Meludahkan liurnya yang terasa karat, Naruto memegang tangan Gaara erat setidaknya mencegah pemuda itu benar-benar membunuhnya saat ini. Dan Naruto yakin Gaara akan melakukannya melihat bagaimana maniks turqoise milik Gaara menyalang marah padanya.

Gaara sedikit bergidik saat ekpresi di wajah Naruto mulai berubah. Bahkan cengkeraman tangannya sedikit melonggar merasakan tangan Naruto yang berbalik memegang tangannya erat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Naruto bertanya dengan sebuah nada dingin yang tak akan pernah terpikir keluar dari bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto lagi, menarik paksa tangan Gaara dari lehernya. Mengacuhkan kalau pemuda itu sedikit menahan perih karena genggaman kuatnya.

_Buagh._

Kali ini Gaara yang berada dalam bahaya saat Naruto mengurungnya dengan telak di dalam kungkungan sang rubah yang menatapnya tajam. Bahkan Gaara tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya yang terkunci di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Katakan." Gaara mencoba bertahan diantara intimidasi yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto semarah ini. Sejauh apa sebenarnya Gaara mengenal Naruto. Tentu ada yang berkilat di safire milik Naruto kini sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini tersimpan dengan rapi tanpa diketahunya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sabaku Gaara."

.

**Unbroken Bond**

**A NaruGaa Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: MxM, yaoi, plotless, PWP**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

"Agh! Agh! Henti—kan, Naru."

Gaara terus saja berontak menggerakkan kepalanya sendiri dimana Naruto tengah menjilati lehernya. Sedikit menggigit dan menghisap dan Gaara yakin akan banyak bekas kemerahan di kulit putihnya.

Tubuh Gaara sedikit berjengit saat merasakan tangan Naruto meringsek masuk ke dalam seragam musim panasnya. Membelai perlahan perutnya lalu naik ke atas.

"Nghhh!" Gaara menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih saat merasakan jari Naruto yang menjempit putingnya dan menariknya kuat. Mencoba bergerak kuat Gaara menghempaskan kepalanya sendiri saat merasakan ada yang menggesek bagian bawahnya di sana. Rasanya nikmat dan aneh dalam waktu bersamaan.

Gaara tak menyangka kalau suatu hari Naruto akan menyentuh tubuhnya seperti ini. Padahal selama ini Naruto terlihat begitu playboy di antara teman perempuan sekelasnya. Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang dikencani pemuda pirang tersebut. Bahkan Gaara hanya mendesah pasrah saat gadis yang dipacarinya beralih memilih Naruto dan meninggalkannya.

"Nghhh! Ngh!"

Bahkan Gaara tak pernah ambil pusing berpikir mungkin ia yang tak cocok dengan gadis itu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Gadisnya tak hanya mengkhianatinya lagi namun Naruto bahkan menidurinya. Sesuatu yang sangat tak pernah dilakukan Naruto selama ini ."

"Ngh! Nghhhhh!"

Gaara tak akan pernah marah hanya saja Gaara benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Gadis polos yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Dan sekarang semua berakhir seperti sebelumnya bahkan lebih buruk.

"Aghhhh~ Naruto!"Gaara akhirnya menyerah dengan suaranya sendiri. Berteriak keras merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai celananya sendiri. Padaha sedari tadi Naruto hanya mengusapnya dari luar tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hahhh … hahhh … hah … lepas, Naru," mohon Gaara pada Naruto yang mengikat kedua tangannya pada selusur tiang di atap dengan dasinya membuat Gaara tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Bahkan melihat Naruto dengan benar saja tak bisa saat cahaya matahari tengah berada di atas mereka. Membuat pandanganya memudar terlebih dengan kondisinya pasca klimaks.

"Lepas?" Naruto hanya bertanya konyol pada Gaara. Salahkan pemuda ini sendiri yang menguji kesabarannya.

Selama ini Naruto memang sengaja menarik perhatian gadis Gaara dengan pesonanya dan dengan mudah membuat para gadis itu jatuh ke tangannya. Hanya saja gadis Gaara saat ini benar-benar membuat amarah Naruto naik, saat melihat keduanya berciuman di taman hiburan. Padahal Naruto selalu menjaga bibir Gaara untuknya—mendapatkan first Gaara.

"Kau harus dihukum, Gaara," bisik Naruto menjilati cuping telinga Gaara. Melepaskan ikatan di tiang, Naruto menyeret tubuh lemas Gaara menuju sudut mati di atas atap yang terhindar dari cahaya matahari langsung.

Menyeringai kecil, Naruto tertawa saat menemukan sesuatu di sudut atap—tali tambang.

"Tidak—Naru."

Gaara menggeleng saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan membuat simpul ke selusur tiang lagi. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya simpul ini akan mengerat saat Gaara melakukan gerakan. Gaara tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tendangan dari kakinya tak berefek apa-apa pada Naruto. Seharusnya Gaara sadar siapa yang tengah dihadapinya—ketua gank di daerah mereka—jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah polos Naruto.

"Kau mau kuhukum seperti apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto setengah bercanda seakan acuh dengan wajah pucat Gaara padanya. Tangannya masih menyimpul beberapa tali di tubuh Gaara yang masih rapi walau sedikit acak-acakan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini, Naru?" tanya Gaara. Menyerah dan tak mencoba melawan lagi saat tangannya sudah terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu.

"Kenapa?" Memasang wajah berpikir Naruto tertawa kecil, memasang senyuman manisnya pada Gaara yang memandangnya datar, "tentu saja karena kau salah," tambah Naruto tertawa.

"TAPI APA KESALAHANKU BAKA!"

Gaara akhirnya berteriak melihat wajah palsu yang dipasang Naruto padanya. Walau sedetik kemudian ia menyesalinya tindakannya saat ekpresi Naruto kembali serius.

"Kau tak pernah melihatku. Hanya gadis bodoh itu saja yang kau tanggapi. Padahal aku mencintaimu."

Gaara sedikit tercekat. Memang apa yang tak dimengertinya. Bukannya mereka bersahabat, baik Naruto dan Gaara adalah seorang pria. Jadi mana mungkin Gaara bisa merasakannya. Bahkan hanya keplayboy-an Naruto yang terpampang dimatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sedikit takut pada Naruto yang kini melilitkan tali ke kakinya dengan posisi di tekuk. Bahkan tali itu masih bersambung dengan tali di tangannya melingkar di tubuhnya berbentuk simpulan yang sangat rapi. Erat dan ketat membuat bajunya seakan tak berguna saat merasakan sakit—ikatan yang dibuat Naruto terlalu kencang di tubuhnya.

"Selesai."

Naruto memandang hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Gaara yang tengah berbaring dengan tali yang melilit tubuhnya dari tangan, leher, dada hingga seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kakinya yang di tekuk dan mengangng lebar. Tak sia-sia ia pernah belajar pada sahabat genk motornya waktu itu—jangan tanyakan apa yang ditanyakan Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan cinta padaku padahal selama ini kau bermain dengan banyak gadis. LALU DIMANA KESALAHANKU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Gaara tak peduli kalau tali di lehernya akan mencengkeramnya erat. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan semua sifat seenaknya Naruto.

Menyeringai kecil, Naruto menjilati pipi Gaara. Mengusap tonjolan kecil yang membusung di dada Gaara, "kau tak pernah menunjukkan kecemburuanmu. Bahkan saat aku mengatakan berpacaran—dengan entah siapa—kau tak pernah mencegahku."

Kekanakan. Pikir Gaara. Mengetahui kemana pembicaraan ini berujung.

"Tapi kau tak harus tidur dengan Shion, Naruto." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Hahaha … kau cemburu, Gaara. Salahnya sendiri mengambil milikku yang paling berharga. Kau itu milikku. Tubuh juga hatimu," ujar Naruto mengelus pelan bibir Gaara yang pernah dicicipi orang lain. Menyalang pada turquise milik Gaara. Menabrakkan safire miliknya agar pemuda bersurai merah ini tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Kau egois, Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Dan kau sudah lama mengenalku bukan," ujar Naruto menelusupkan lidahnya ke dlaam mulut Gaara. Mengulum lidah Gaara yang mencoba mendorongnya untuk keluar.

"Uhmpp … nghh …"

Gaara mendesah tertahan di dalam mulutnya dengan lidah Naruto yang menyerangnya. Saling dorong dan dengan lidah yang bergerak liar. Naruto benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Lelah, Gaara membiarkan saja lidah Naruto bermain dan menjilati seisi mulutnya.

Lidah keduanya masih bertaut saat Naruto mengajak lidah Gaara keluar, sebelum kembali masuk dan kembali bermain bersama.

Gaara mencoba bernapas melalui hidungnya dengan susah, dadanya mulai sesak dengan kebutuhan oksigen yang harus dipenuhi dengan segera. Beruntung Naruto menghentikan pertarungan mereka dengan benang saliva yang melebar seiring jarak mereka yang menjauh.

Wajah Gaara memerah dengan napas yang sedikit cepat dan putus-putus. Mengumpulkan oksigen di udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Keringatnya bercucuran bukan hanya karena panasnya mentari namun juga karena permainan lidah Naruto.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Pisau yang selalu berada di kantung celana Naruto.

"Bermain. Kau tak mungkin berpikir kalau kita melakukannya dengan tubuhmu yang berbalut pakaian lengkap begini bukan?" jawab Naruto santai padahal dirinya sengaja tak melepas pakaian Gaara.

Gaara baru sadar apa yang dimaksdu Naruto. Jangan katakan kalau pemuda berstatus sahabatnya itu akan melakukan seks dengannya. Gaara tidak bodoh melihat semua gelagat Naruto. Namun apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dengan pisau kecilnya benar-benar tak ada yang terbayang.

"Sepertinya pas." Naruto hanya bermonolog kecil. Mendekatkan pisau di tangannya pada dada Gaara yang berbalut kemeja putih tipis dengan tali yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Ighh …" Gaara mendesis merasakan benda logam yang menyetuh dadanya. Bergerak bulat dua kali—Naruto melubangi seragamnya. Tepat di tempat-tempat yang dibutuhkan sang pemuda pirang.

Wajah Gara semakin memerah malu saat menyadari batang kemaluannya yang tengah terkulai kini menyembul keluar melalui lubang yang dibuang Naruto di celananya. Termasuk lubangnya yang kini terasa sejuk bersetuhan dengan udara luar.

Byurrrr …

Naruto menyiramkan seembar air yang berada di sana ke tubuh Gaara. Membuat pakaian tipis khusus musim panas mereka tercetak dengan jelas di tubuh Gaara.

"Let's play."

.

.

.

"Aghh! Agh! Jangan di sana, Naruto."

Gaara menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri saat Naruto mengeluarkan masukan benda sebesar kejantanannya miliknya ke dalam lubangnya. Panas dan perih saat Naruto langsung melesakkan benda tersebut ke dalam lubangnya.

Gaara tak tahu dimana Naruto membeli benda aneh yang kini bersarang di tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa bergerak lagi tergantikan dengan getaran yang membuat tubuhnya melengkung karena merasakan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Dasar slut. Kau mengatakan jangan tapi milikmu malah tegak berdiri begini," ujar Gaara menyentil ujung kejantanan milik Gaara yang disambut desisan dari bibir Gaara. Entah sampai kapan Naruto hendak bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Engg! Enghh! Naru—Naru."

Naruto menjilati bibirnya yang kering melihat bagaimana tubuh Gaara bergerak tak karuan karena ia menaikkan kecepatan vibrator dalam batas maksimal. Bahkan simpulan di tubuh Gaara semakin mengerat membuat dadanya semakin membusung lantang.

"Ero," bisik Naruto pelan. Menjilati putting Gaara dengan tangan yang mengocok kejantanan milik Gaara. Naruto membiarkan suara desahan dan erangan Gaara menjadi iringan permainan mereka yang baru saja di mulai.

"Dame … agh! Naru! Aghh!"

Naruto menggigit putting milik Gaara dan menjilatinya pelan. Menghisapnya bagai bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Dengan tangan yang masih memanjakan milik Gaara yang semakin bangun dan mengeras sempurna.

"Lihat dia 'bangun' lo Gaa-chan."

Gaara menggeleng, menolak semua godaan dari bibir Naruto walau tubuhnya sendiri menikmati setiap sentuhan Naruto. Gaara bukan gay dan Gaara tak akan pernah mau mengakui rangsangan tangan Naruto yang begitu lihai memainkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Gaara sudah lupa kalau ia sempat sekali keluar hanya dengan tangan Naruto.

"Keras kepala," kekeh Naruto lalu menurunkan kepalanya. Menggantikan tugas tangan Gaara untuk memanjakan milik Gaara. Walau mengatakan ini hukuman Naruto tahu kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Gaara.

Slurp …

Slurp …

Naruto menjilati kejantanan Gaara dari pangkal hingga ujung berulang-ulang dengan tempo perlahan. Menyesap dan menggigitnya sesekali sebelum memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya. Memberikan oral job pada Gaara.

Erangan Gaara semakin naik dan lantang merasakan rongga basah yang kini melingkupi kejantanannya. Rasanya hangat di dalam sana. Membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat dengan dua rangsangan di titik utama.

"Naru … a—aku aghh! Nghh!" Dan Gaara semakin merasakan perutnya melilit dan tak butuh lama hingga ia mencapai klimaks dan menyeburkan cairan putih di dalam mulut Naruto yang dengan senang hati menelannya bahkan membersihkannya tanpa sisa.

"Hah … Keluarkan—" pinta Gaara menarik surai pirang Naruto mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar di tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhnya remuk redam saat ini. Belum lagi nyeri yang menjalar saat Gaara menghentakkan tubuhnya barusan membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin terjepit.

Menuruti permintaan Gaara, Naruto mengeluarkan mainan baru yang tersimpan di tasnya—digunakannya untuk bermain dengan entah siapa itu—cairan merah tampak ikut keluar bersamaan.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara, mengecup dahi sang terkasih yang memberikan tatapan heran padanya. Tak memperdulikan keringat yang mengalir deras di tubuh Gaara.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatku keluar dengan mulutmu akan kulepaskan talinya," ujar Naruto bersandar di tembok sebelumnya melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Gaara. Naruto menurunkan zipper celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan benda yang sedari mulai terasa sesak di dalam sana.

Mengangguk, Gaara merangkak dengan susah payah. Bagaimana pun ia tak punya pilihan bukan. Walau ikatannya lepas kondisinya tak akan kuat untuk berkelahi dengan Naruto. Naruto bukan seseorang yang akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa tujuannya dan Gaara yakin Naruto tak akan berhenti menggagahinya hari ini.

Sedikit ragu Gaara untuk memasukkan benda besar yang terasa berdenyut di tangannya. Rasanya seakan menyentuh benda hidup. Perlahan, Gaara memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Melumat dan menghisapnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Shhh … kau pintar, Gaara," ujar Naruto dengan mata terpejam menikmati bagaimana mimpi basahnya selama ini akhirnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Sudah lama ia menantikan saat dimana Gaara akan memajankan miliknya.

Gaara menungging dengan kepalan yang berada di bawah sana mengulum milik Naruto. Tak menyadari kalau tangan Naruto sudah bergerak perlahan menuju bokongnya yang terbuka. Dan tanpa aba-aba melesakan dua jarinya ke dalam sana.

"Ugh!" Gaara hampir tersedak saat merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Bahkan milik Naruto hampir menyetuh tenggorokannya.

"Teruskan saja, Gaara. Aku yang akan mengurus ini." Naruto kembali memasukkan jari lainnya di dalam lubang Gaara. Bergerak horizontal dengan arah yang acak. Membuat lubang Gaara semakin melebar dan memastikan milik Naruto bisa masuk tanpa hambatan.

Naruto terus memasukkan jarinya di dalam lubang milik Gaara. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan desisan kecil saat lidah Gaara bermain dengan miliknya. Membuat gigi pemuda itu ikut menggesek miliknya.

"Shit! It comes Gaara!" Naruto menggeram kecil sembari menengadahkan kepalanya saat cairan miliknya menyembur keluar di dalam mulut Gaara bahkan membasahi wajah Gaara.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto mengusap beberapa jejak cairan miliknya di wajah Gaara. Menarik simpul ikatan di tubuh Gaara hingga tak ada lagi tali yang membelitnya membuat Gaara jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kita belum selesai, Gaara." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Gaara yang menatapnya sayu. Sepertinya bibir Gaara sedikit kaku setelah 'berolahraga' ringan dengan milik Naruto.

"Nghhhh … kau mau apa, Naru?" tanya Gaara mendesah ringan saat Naruto kembali menjilati putingnya. Tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mengocok miliknya yang sempat tertidur.

"Menikmati hidangan utama."

Membalikkan tubuh Gaara hingga menungging di depannya, Naruto menjilati pelan lubang milik Gaara sekedar memberi pengganti pelumas di sana.

Gaara mencengkeram kawat pembatas atap saat merasakan bagaimana benda lunak tengah meringsek masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Selesai, Naruto mengocok miliknya sebentar sebelum memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan lubang Gaara. Mengecup punggung Gaara sejenak, Gaara memberi aba-aba sebelum menghentakkan masuk miliknya.

"Aghhhhh! Ittai Naru! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Gaara merasakan lubangnya terbelah saat milik Naruto langsung masuk sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan vibrator dan jari Naruto ukurannya membuat Gaara bahkan melukai bibirnya sendiri—menggigitnya kuat.

"Hiks … keluarkan Naruto," terisak Gaara mengeratkan tangannya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit di dalam lubangnya.

"Ssshhh tenanglah Gaara, sebentar lagi sakitnya juga berkurang." Naruto mengecup sepanjang punggung Gaara dengan tangan yang memegang pinggang Gaara ikut bergerak bersama dirinya.

"Nghh! Agh! Naru—Naru!"

"Sshhh … Kau sempit Gaara."

"Agh! Hah! Di sana—lagi! Aghhh~

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendapati ia menemukan spot yang tepat dimana Gaara kembali mengerang dengan nikmat. Bahkan lelehan salivanya turun hingga ke lantai.

Erangan dan desahan Gaara kembali menggema di atap sebuah sekolah kelas satu di Tokyo tersebut. Saat semua orang tengah belajar dengan khusuk dua orang pelajar yang termasuk diperhitungkan—dilain bidang—kini tengah mereguk sebuah surga terlarang yang begitu memabukkan.

"Ngh! Naruto … itu—"

Gaara mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto saat Naruto membalikkan posisi mereka hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto. Baru kali ini ia melihat bagaimana wajah berkulit tan itu berkeringat banyak—seksi. Mengeratkan pelukannya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang akan keluar—lagi.

"Bersama Gaara."

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Bahkan tangannya masih mengocok milik Gaara dengan tempo yang sama.

"Aagghhhhh Naruto!" Kembali Gaara menyemburkan cairan yang kelihatan mulai encer ke tubuhnya dengan beberapa yang mengenai seragam Naruto. Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat mengisi lubangnya. Dan senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu lega.

"Arigatou, Gaara." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Gaara. Memeluk erat pemuda yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya ini. Selamanya.

"Kau merusak seragamku, Baka," bisik Gaara lirih. Memikirkan entah bagaimana dirinya bisa pulang nanti dengan seragam yang sudah tak berbentuk. Bukankah lebik baik dilepaskan saja sejak awal jadi tidak kotor—bukan berarti Gaara ingin telanjang di depan Naruto.

"Aku membawa baju olahragaku di dalam tas. Rencananya akan kupakai untuk ke klub."

Mengangguk, Gaara tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat kelopak matanya terasa berat. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Tidurlah." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Gaara sebelum membiarkan Gaara menutup mata.

Bergerak ke samping, Naruto melepaskan tautan mereka lalu membereskan dirinya sendiri. Mengambil seragam yang dijanjikannya, Naruto menggati seragam Gaara dengan yang baru.

"Maaf, Gaara. Kuharap kau tak membunuhku nanti karena sudah melihatmu telanjang," doa Naruto saat tangannya melepas celana panjang milik Gaara yang sudah berlumuran sperma mereka. Membuat tubuh sang Sabaku telanjang bagai bayi baru lahir.

"Jangan lihat Naruto, Jangan." Naruto mencoba memakaikan Gaara seragam olahraganya sembari menahan nafsunya melihat bagaimana tubuh polos Gaara benar-benar menggoda iman. Bersyukur ia menyentuh Gaara tanpa melihatnya kalau tidak bisa dipastikan Gaara tak akan berhenti bergerak di atas tubuhnya dengan miliknya yang tertanam sempurna hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

Memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam tas. Naruto tak ingin ada siapa pun yang mengetahui jejak pertarungan mereka. Walau dirinya tak yakin Gaara akan langsung membantingnya nanti saat staminanya pulih.

"Kita bolos saja, ok." Naruto berbicara sendiri saat menggendong Gaara ala bridal style. Dan Gaara yang hanya bergelung di dalam pelukannya. Terkekeh Naruto bersyukur Gaara bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_."

Langkah Naruto hanya hendak menuju ke pintu depan terhenti saat seorang gadis cantik berdiri di depan gerbang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shion?"

"Itu … Gaara_-kun_?" tanya sang gadis heran. Seingatnya—mantan—kekasihnya tak terlalu intim dengan selingkuhannya. Namun kenapa keduanya turun dari atas dengan posisi yang pasti membuat orang salah paham.

"Hn."

"Gaara_-kun_ kenapa … dia—"

"Sudahlah Shion, mulai hari ini Gaara adalah milikku. Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi," potong Naruto cepat tak ingin berlama-lama melihat gadis yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ta—tapi aku hamil, Naruto_-kun_. Dan aku memberitahunya pada Gaara_-kun_ tadi." Shion menutup wajahnya sendiri saat air mata berlinang di wajahnya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tak pernah memasukkan ke dalam milikmu. Dan jangan lakukan trik murahan padaku," ujar Naruto acuh berniat kembali berjalan sebelum tangan Shion menarik lengannya.

"Tapi aku tidak berbo—"

"Hentikan Shion!" Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang kini menatapnya takut.

"Asal kau tahu aku bahkan tak 'bangun' bagaimana bisa aku membuatmu hamil. Dan jangan kau tanyakan apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam milikmu."

Gadis itu terduduk mendengarnya, seharusnya ia sadar gosip aneh yang beredar di antara mereka berdua. Diantara gosip yang mengatakan Naruto pengkhianat dan suka mencuri kekasih sahabatnya ada satu gosip yang sangat tak ingin didengar oleh semua gadis pemuja sang Uzumaki.

"_Uzumaki Naruto seorang gay yang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri._"

"Ternyata aku sudah kalah sejak awal ne, Naruto_-kun_? Bahkan saat aku memanfaatkan sahabatmu untuk mendapatkanmu." Shion hanya menatap sendu pada dua orang yang kini menghilang dari pandangan. Rencananya mendapatkan Naruto melalui Gaara hilang sudah bahkan kini ia hamil tanpa kekasih. Berpikir kalau yang menanamkan benih di tubuhnya adalah Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya," bisik Shion lirih memandangan jalanan sepi, "padahal kau adalah orang yang terakhir ada dibenakku yang harus bertanggung jawab,-" nanar tatapan gadis itu mengingat satu orang yang harus bertanggung jawab karena menyetubuhinya tanpa izin kala itu—berpikir di awal kalau Naruto yang bertanggung jawab tanpa tahu kalau kenyataan lain memukulnya telak—untuk mundur.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menyentuhku, Brengsek!"

Naruto tahu kalau Gaara pasti akan mengamuk sesaat ia kembali sehat—sadar. Bukan berarti Naruto menginginkan hawa neraka yang kini di bawah Gaara ke kamarnya.

Gaara menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh lengannya. Walau tahu Naruto tak akan menyakitinya. Hanya saja Gaara baru ingat kata-kata yang lupa dikonfirmasi sebelum Naruto menyentuhnya di atap.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto. Shion hamil," lirih Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati sentuhan Naruto padahal ada seorang gadis yang tengah menantikannya.

"Hah … kalau pun Shion hamil, bukan aku ayah bayi yang dikandungnya," ujar Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Ta—tapi."

Mendekati Gaara, Naruto bersila di samping Gaara.

"Asal kau tahu Gaara aku tak menyukai seorang gadis hanya kau yang kucintai. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menghamili seorang gadis?"

Gaara tahu tak ada kebohongan di safire milik Naruto. Hanya saja apa yang dilihatnya selama ini bukanlah kebohongan bukan Naruto sering berkencan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap harinya malah. Membuatnya menahan sebersit rasa sakit yang langsung ditepisnya.

"Aku hanya mengajak mereka makan sekedar ciuman tak lebih. Aku berani bersumpah Gaara."

"Tapi kau meniduri Shion," tanda Gaara lagi yang membuat Naruto menghela napas mengalah.

"Aku memang menidurinya tapi bukan menyetubuhinya. Kau tahu bukan ada banyak mainan di tasku. Aku menggunakan semua itu."

"Kau—"

"Kenapa? Tak percaya? Apa perlu kupraktekan apa yang kulakukan pada Shion padamu? Kebetulan ini dikamarku dan mainanku semuanya ada disini," bisik Naruto pada telinga Gaara, sedikit mengeluarkan suara desahan—menggoda membuat Gaara merinding karenanya.

"MENJAUH DARIKU RUBAH MESUM!"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa menghindari pukulan Gaara. Tak melawan bukan berarti ia menerimanya. Cukup di atap saja tubuhnya lebam karena ulah Gaara. Tak akan dibiarkannya Gaara menganiayanya lagi.

_Tap._

Naruto menangkap tangan Gaara yang hendak memukulnya. Menjatuhkan tubuh Gaara ke atas ranjangnya. Bibir Naruto melengkungkan sebuah senyum tulus yang tak pelak membuat wajah Gaara memerah melihatnya.

"Hanya kau yang kucintaiku di dunia ini. Hanya Sabaku Gaara bukan gadis manapun."

"Kalau kau berbohong?"

"Lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan padaku."

"Pegang janjimu, Naruto."

Dan sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka menipis dengan bibir yang bertaut erat. Saling mengulum dan melumat dengan desahan dan erangan yang kini memenuhi kamar milik Naruto.

Gaara membiarkan saja Naruto menyentuhnya lagi. Ia sangat menyukai bagaimana tangan besar Naruto masuk ke dalam pakaiannya menyentuh puttingnya dengan lembut. Bagaimana lidah Naruto melumuri sekujur tubuhnya dengan saliva dan menandai kulit putihnya dengan karya indah berwarna sama dengan rambut. Gaara menyukai semua itu terlebih saat kejantanan Naruto melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Lagi dan lagi menyentuh titik sama hingga hanya satu nama yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Naruto!"

Gaara menyukai semua itu. Gaara menyukai sentuhan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya Naruto.

"_Suki da_ Naruto."

"_Aishiteru _Gaara."

Desahan demi desahan kembali mengalun dengan indahnya bagai simfoni yang indah. Mengulang semua surga sesaat yang direguk bersama dengan dua tubuh yang bergerak bersama. Saling memberi dan menerima di tengah jalan yang kini lurus untuk berjalan bersama. Setidaknya baik Gaara dan Naruto akan memastikan kalau mereka akan menjadi manusia yang paling berbahagia dengan sebuah ikatan yang baru yang tak akan pernah rusak selama mereka bernapas dan masih bisa menyerukan nama sang terkasih.

"Gaara!/Naruto!"

.

The End

.

**A/N: **Apa ini? Cuma sebuah ingatan yang menghantui di dalam mimpi akhir-akhir ini yang harus dituangkan ke dalam tulisan dari pada Mizu dihantui mulu -_-" nasib banget jadi author yang keseringan dihantui draft mending kencan ama cowok cakep di dalam mimpi lah ini liat NaruGaa yang lagi buat anak mulu*ngelongsor*

Jaa Minna … sampai jumpa di FF Mizu selanjutnya.

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_

P.S:

Gomen ne … semua ff Mizu di akun Queen of Cliffhanger ini gak bakalan ada sekuel dll. Hanya oneshoot—dan satu threeshoot yang salah pub di sini—jadi kalau ada yang gantung Mizu serahkan bagaimana enaknya adja xDD Penname Mizu yang sekarang juga gegara kebiasaan ngegantungin ff sih hahahha 'hadiah' kecil dari imouto Mizu xDD


End file.
